Teenage Dream
by kate10011
Summary: Felicity was assigned as Oliver's tutor in high school when the pair first started dating. Spin-off from chapter 8 of my other olicity fic- The Family Queen.
1. Teenage Dream

**Chapter 1: Teenage Dream**

_"Take a seat Mr. Queen" Lionel Matthews, head of the most elite private school in Starling City, said to his student._

_"Mr. Matthews, I'm supposed to be in English" Oliver said with a smart ass smirk on his face, "This little meeting is interfering with my education."_

_"Mr. Queen, you and I both know that your education is one thing sorely lacking when it comes to your activities on these grounds." Mr Matthews replied, "While you seem to have a knack for stirring up trouble and driving my staff to early retirements, you appear to have great difficulty passing your classes."_

_"What can I say Mr. Matthews?" Oliver said sarcastically, "I guess my extra curricular activities are a little too time consuming."_

_"Well, in any case adjustments need to be made if you expect to graduate with your class next fall." Mr. Matthews explained, his tired voice droning having given this speech three times today already, "Given how important your education is to the both of us, I have arranged a fellow student to tutor you. Her name is Felicity Smoak, you will meet her in the library after the final bell."_

_"I wouldn't miss it" Oliver said with false politeness as he stood up, "You have a good day now Sir."_

_Mr. Matthews waited until Oliver was at the door before speaking again, "Oh and Mr. Queen, your father asked me to remind you that access to the trust fund you seem so fond of is reliant on your graduation from high school."_

_Mr. Matthews had the pleasure of watching the self-assured smile drop from the young man's face as he left the room. The old man chuckled to himself, one great pleasure of his job had become taking the self-assured little buggers down a peg or two._

* * *

_Oliver rarely heard the final bell of the school day. By then he was normally long gone, usually with Tommy or Laurel doing something decidedly unbecoming of someone of his social status. Today, however, was not a usual day. While Tommy was blowing through the limit on his father's credit card and Laurel was shopping with her friends, Oliver was on his way to the library (a place he had only ever gone to begrudgingly during class or to hide) to meet Felicity Smoak._

_Oliver had a very limited knowledge of Felicity Smoak. He knew that she was a scholarship kid, her parents were dirt poor, and that although the teachers liked her, she was rarely asked a question because she had a tendency to babble and embarrass herself. She had nearly made a name for herself when the cheerleaders tried to prank her by getting one of the boys on the football team to arrange a meeting, where they intended to ambush and humiliate her, but Felicity had outsmarted them and never showed. Of course no one ever talked about the so-called incident for fear of social suicide._

_He found her at one of the tables, books spread out around her as she taped away on a calculator._

_"Felicity Smoak?" He asked, she glanced up in recognition, "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen. Mr. Matthews told me that you're my new tutor."_

_"I know how you are. It's pretty obvious, everyone knows you. As if its not enough that your family is like mega famous, you seem to have this habit of breaking the heart of every girl at this school. I mean I'm not really one to judge since nobody has ever seriously asked me out, but you could seriously consider just like picking one girl or just not leading all these different girls to believe your planning on marrying them one day. Maybe then I could use the bathroom without listening to girls sob about how Oliver Queen just broke their heart, or their hymen, or usually both. But then again, your BFF Tommy Merlyn would probably just take your place." Felicity rambled, before realizing what she had said and stopping herself. "You can sit down you know."_

_"So, what are you tutoring me in today?" Oliver asked._

_"We both know that you have no intention of getting tutored in anything. Well, I assume we both know, unless you are actually not the complete moron you act like on a daily basis and who I think could really use a good kick up the backside, but I'm a genius and I'm rarely wrong. So chances are that you are exactly who I think you are and you have no intention of actually learning anything from me, even though I'm a really good tutor and I could teach you a lot, if you were actually interested in learning, which you're not. Because Oliver Queen is self-obsessed, superficial and not interested in school." Felicity continued rambling, "And that's okay with me, Mr. Matthews knows that I'm a good tutor and I'll still get paid and my parents will be able to make rent this month. So as long as you sit there for the next two hours, I don't really care what you do. But I'm going to study because unlike you I actually care about my grades and my parents can't buy my place at any university I please."_

_"You're cute when you ramble" Oliver observed._

_Felicity said nothing and went back to her homework. For a while Oliver watched as she diligently worked through the pages of her textbook, solving each problem seemingly with ease. Then he got bored so pulled out his binder and started to scribble mindlessly. After a while that grew old too so he started to go through the various papers he had pinned to the planner. After a minute or two he found a math worksheet that was due the next day, with nothing better to do he pulled out a pen and decided to finish it. His plan came to a grinding halt when he couldn't figure out how to solve the first question. Felicity must have looked up for her work as saw his clueless expression because without a word, she quietly explained how to solve the problem. She didn't ramble at all, and unlike his teachers, she was kind and didn't make him feel like an idiot._

_Over the next hour, Oliver worked through his math sheet and even wrote himself some notes for next time. Then moved onto science. Soon enough, it had been four hours and the library was closing for the night. As he was putting his book away, Oliver finally caught onto what Felicity had been doing._

_"You tricked me." Oliver accused her as they walked out of the library towards the front entrance of the school. "You told me you wouldn't help and then you tricked me into studying."_

_"I did no such thing" Felicity replied, "You choose to study all on your own. What kind of tutor would I be if I let you fail the whole time? I'll see you same time next week."_

* * *

_When Oliver showed up the next week, Felicity was already sitting at the same table studying. He sat down and pulled out his own books and set to work. Much like the week before, somehow Felicity always seemed to know when he needed help and explained things to him in ways he actually understood. It became a routine, and before he knew it Oliver started to study at home a few nights too, and then pay a little more attention in classes. His grades started to rise slowly and he needed Felicity's help less and less._

_"You don't ramble anymore" Oliver observed one day as he and Felicity left the library._

_"I only babble when I'm nervous" Felicity said, "Especially when I don't know who I'm talking to, or if they don't like me, or there's lots of people around."_

_"So, I made you nervous" Oliver teased._

_"People make me nervous" Felicity corrected, "I'm not good with people."_

_"If that's your story" He replied._

* * *

_Oliver had an English paper due and decided to stop by the library an extra night to do some addition research. Walking in the first thing he noticed was Felicity at what he thought of as their table. Except she wasn't alone, in fact she had another student with her and the way she was bending over his work suggested she was tutoring him. Ignoring the sight he went to the stack he knew would contain the information he was looking for, although he was trying his best to concentrate, he couldn't help but sneak glances in Felicity's direction every minute or so._

_Soon the boy that Oliver didn't recognize left, and Oliver walked up behind Felicity, placing his hands on the back of her chair and leaning down to whisper in her ear._

_"You've been cheating on me." He whispered._

_"Ah" Felicity gasped in fright before turning to face him, "Oliver you scared me. What are you doing here?"_

_"You've been cheating on me Felicity" He accused lightly, "At our table and everything!"_

_"Oliver it's not like where dating. Not that it would be the end of the world if we were, and then I definitely wouldn't cheat on you. But we're just friends, and I tutor you, so dating would be weird. I mean we are like total opposites, and what would you possibly see in me? I'm just a plain Jane, and socially awkward and nerdy. And you have Laurel, so, I mean its not like we're dating." Felicity rambled. "You can stop me anytime."_

_"You haven't rambled in a while, I kind of missed it" Oliver smiled softly, "And by the way, I see a lot in you, you are beautiful, and your rambling is adorable."_

_"You don't have to say that." Felicity blushed, "I mean I already get paid, so you don't have to give me compliments."_

_"No, I don't have to" Oliver agreed, "But I wanted to."_

* * *

_Felicity was late to their next tutoring session._

_"I thought you were standing me up" Oliver said as she sat down and started yanking her books from her bag. "I was about to burst into tears you know, you could have called"_

_"Sorry" Felicity apologized again, about to launch into a long explanation of why she was late, before catching a look at the smirk on Oliver's face, "Jerk. You just wanted me to babble on like an idiot, again. Get back to work."_

_"Yes boss" Oliver said sarcastically._

* * *

_Felicity had been tutoring Oliver for almost five months but he had never seen her outside the library. Until one day he saw her sitting alone in the cafeteria. A cheerleader walked past and said something to her, obviously it was nasty but Felicity was doing her best not to appear hurt. Changing direction, Oliver went and sat down at the table across from Felicity, ignoring his friends questions._

_"What did she say to you?" Oliver asked quietly._

_"It was nothing" Felicity said dismissively, "It happens all the time, you should get back to your friends."_

_"You are my friend Felicity" He replied, "Can you please just tell me?"_

"She wanted to remind me about the dance on Friday night" She said, holding back the hurt in her voice, "And that just like every other dance, there's no chance in hell someone will actually ask me to go with them. It's not like I care anyway, I never go to those dances."

_"Go with me?" Oliver asked._

_"No." Felicity replied, looking at him with sad eyes before standing up abruptly, her final words before walking away were filled with venom. "I thought you were better than that Oliver."_

_Oliver's head was spinning, he had no idea what was going on as Felicity stormed out of the cafeteria. Better than what? He thought to himself before he realized what she thought was happening and got up to chase after her. It took him a left tries to find her, she wasn't in the library, or the study rooms, but he finally remembered her love of computers and headed to the basement computer lab that no one ever used. Tucked away in the corner, sitting on the floor with her legs folded and her head in her hands, was Felicity, trying very hard not to be seen. He sat down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders._

_"It wasn't a set up" Oliver whispered. "I didn't ask you to the dance so that I could stand you up or embarrass you, I want you to come with me Felicity. I want you to be my date."_

_"Why would you want to date me?" She asked, looking up at him with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks._

_"Because you're remarkable Felicity Smoak." He said honestly._

_"Thank-you for remarking on it" She smiled._

* * *

_They didn't end up going to the dance together. Understandably, Felicity still had trust issues when it came to the popular crowd after all the times they had tried to humiliate her. Instead they went to dinner and a movie at a small cinema nearly Felicity's home. Oliver even sat down and met her father and impressed her mother with his manners._

_"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Smoak had asked him._

_"Somebody has to make her see how special she is" Oliver replied nervously, "Don't they?"_

_"Good answer kid" Mr. Smoak replied, "Wish I had thought of that one when I was your age. Would have saved me a hell of a lot of grief from Felicity's grandfather."_


	2. Meet The Parents

**Chapter 2: Meet The Parents**

Oliver left his last class of the day, listening as Tommy described yet another night of alcohol-fuelled madness. Honestly, he didn't see how Tommy wasn't finding it old by now, they had done the same things dozens of times and it always reached the same predicable conclusion; they got in trouble- their parents bailed them out. Leaving Tommy behind, he grabbed his books and headed towards the library where Felicity would be waiting for him. Despite not having told anyone, news of his date with Felicity, and skipping the dance, had spread throughout the whole school. Not everyone had nice things to say but in spite of the opinions of others, particularly Laurel and her friends, Oliver was pretty happy with himself.

Walking into the library, he could tell that something was wrong just looking at how Felicity was sitting. Perfectly upright, hands clasped in front of her, no books or notes scattered on the table, no pen in her hand. The chair that was usually vacant for him explained her behavior perfectly, because the chair wasn't vacant. Laurel Lance sat across from Felicity, talking quietly, he couldn't hear what she was saying from across the room but he knew that it was upsetting Felicity.

He walked straight up behind them and lent down to Felicity just as he had the last time someone was occupying his chair, and whispered, not quietly, in her ear, "Hey gorgeous." Usually he called her beautiful, but he had always called Laurel gorgeous, and the look on her face told him he had him the exact nerve he was aiming for.

"Oliver" Laurel said happily, a big fake smile on her face, "Felicity and I were just chatting."

"I can see that" Oliver said shortly. At the same time he wrapped one arm around Felicity's waist and lifted her gently off her chair. Sitting down, he placed Felicity in his lap and pulled her tightly against him. She instantly relaxed in his arms and reaching out for his free hand, she intertwined their fingers and pulled his other arm around her as well.

"I was just explaining to Felicity how important the charity events the school hosts are to the school and the community here. And how we try our very best and make them the focus of the school." Laurel said pleasantly. "It would be a real shame, a tragedy even, if those events got lost between the chatter about other, less pressing, social engagements. But I've said my piece, and I'm sure Felicity and I understand each other perfectly so I won't keep you from your studies any longer."

With that Laurel stood up and strutted out of the library, making as much of a scene as she possibly could on her way out. As soon as she had stood up, Oliver had turned all of his attention back to Felicity and how upset she was. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and released his hand from her death grip.

"Hey" He whispered, "Just forget about her, everyone knows she just has a chip on her shoulder and a need for attention." Her weak smile in response didn't reassure him any, "Tell me what I need to do to make you feel better, please?"

"Can you take me home?" Felicity asked, "I don't belong here, in this school, in this world."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, "Of course you belong here. If anything you deserve to be here more that anyone else. You earned it, you studied and you worked hard and the rest of us we just let our parents hand over a big check. And this world, Felicity, its high school, no one belongs in high school; no one is supposed to. That's why we graduate, move on and only talk about it every ten years."

"You're very charming" Felicity smiled softly, "But I still want to go home."

"Okay" Oliver agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

Oliver's driver more or less knew the way to Felicity's house by now, having driven there often enough to discover all the shortcuts and tricks to avoid traffic. Slipping out of the backseat first, Oliver held the door open and helped Felicity out of the car.

They were just about to step into Felicity's apartment building when they noticed Felicity's mother struggling along the street with heavy looking grocery bags under her arms. Oliver jogged the few paces over to the older woman, "Mrs. Smoak, let me carry these for you." He offered, taking the biggest of the bags in one arm and reaching for the other offered to him.

"Oliver, you're over at least twice a week, I've told you its Monica" The woman replied, happy to have help, "Call me Mrs. Smoak again and I'm going to beat you with a wooden spoon like I used to do to Felicity."

"I'll keep that in mind" Oliver chuckled.

"You better" Felicity chimed in, opening the front door of the Smoak's apartment, "She's serious."

* * *

Oliver was more or less told that he was staying for dinner that night as Felicity and Monica started cooking dinner. Quickly he was shooed out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Felicity's father was watching the evening news.

"How did you get kicked out of there so quickly?" Jonathon Smoak, who like his wife insisted on being called by his first name, asked Oliver.

"I offered to help" Oliver replied.

"Never offer to help either of those to in the kitchen" Jonathon advised, "They love it in their, just the two of them, they love making a huge mess, and cooking too much food and as far as the two of them are concerned this is 1910 and no man should be in the kitchen unless he's on salary."

"Felicity always struck me more as a feminist than a traditionalist." Oliver observed.

"Oh don't get me wrong kid, you even try to suggest to my little girl that a woman's place is in the kitchen, and she'll beat you to within an inch of your life." Jonathon explained, "But Lissy and Monica are the only one's allowed in that kitchen."

"That makes no sense at all." Oliver said, shaking his head.

"It's woman logic, it's not supposed to make sense." Jonathon explained, "You have a lot to learn kid."

"Don't I know it" Oliver sighed. Jonathon looked over at him questioningly and Oliver knew immediately that he would have to explain, "Today, one of the girls at school cornered Felicity and said something to her. She's upset about it, but she won't talk to me."

"Lissy needs time to process things." Jonathon said, "She has to go over every tiny detail in her head and obsess over what she said or did before she talks to anyone, always has. Give her a few days, she'll talk. Always does in the end."

* * *

A few days later, after a very stern talking to and a stellar guilt trip from his mother, Oliver brought Felicity over to his house for dinner. Walking in, Oliver felt Felicity tense up next to him.

"This place is…." Felicity started, but for once in her life, was lost for words.

"A mausoleum" Oliver supplied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly, "I much prefer your apartment."

"Why?" Felicity asked, "It's beautiful here."

"But at least at your place, you can tell who lives there." He replied, "I might as well live in a museum, there's nothing that tells who lives here."

"That's not true, the person who lives here" She said, looking around the foyer for something distinctive, "Has a passion for Italian Renaissance art."

"That could describe hundreds of people." He replied, "There's no way you could tell I live here."

"You just threw your jacket onto a very expensive, antique chair," She argued, kissing him back, "You live here."

* * *

The Queen Family and their guest sat around the large dining table as house staff served their meal. Felicity sat in amazement at what was happening around her, but no one else at the table seemed fazed. Seven-year-old Thea supplied most of the conversation, chatting away with Oliver about her day before asking her father a range of questions about his day.

"So Felicity" Robert said as their meal was cleared away, "How exactly did you do it?" _Oh God_, Felicity thought to herself, _he thinks I'm a gold digger, that I've seduced Oliver and I'm out to steal his money._ "I've been begging Oliver for years to study, to pay attention in class, hell even just pick up a newspaper, and you've got him doing all three, willingly. What's your secret?"

"That was not how I thought that question was going to end," Felicity blurted out to Robert and Oliver's amusement, Moira on the other hand sat stiffly next to her husband. "I pretended not to care, but gave him no other real choice."

"That can't be it." Robert replied. "I tried that, at least twice."

"But she's much prettier than you Dad" Oliver replied with a smirk.

"I gave you that smirk son, and I can take it away" Robert warned his oldest child.

**Author's Note: I always felt like Robert should have a real warmth to him, and he's going to feature a lot in this story hopefully! Please let me know if you think I'm on the right track with this one. Fair Warning: It might not line up exactly with my other Olicity story!**

**Much Love XX. **


	3. Making A Play

**Chapter 3: Making A Play**

Felicity had a small, but loyal, group of friends, however with all the extracurricular activities they became a part of, unavoidably she was sometimes left to have lunch on her own. On those days, Oliver came and sat with her. Usually, it was just the two of them, but today for whatever reason, Tommy had decided to join them.

"Smoaky, Ollie" He greeted casually as he sat down at a vacant seat. "I'm cutting out after lunch, you joining?"

"No" Both Oliver and Felicity replied at the same time.

"Buzz kills" Tommy muttered. "Not everyone can actually understand algebra class anyway."

"Showing up helps" Felicity quipped, before realizing what she'd just done and clamping a hand over her mouth in horror as Oliver laughed.

"I like her" Tommy declared, dramatically throwing down his fork.

"You don't get to have an opinion" Oliver said shortly.

"As your best friend, Oliver Queen I am entitled to an opinion" Tommy said, "Which you will listen to and act upon accordingly."

It was Felicity's turn to laugh as Tommy and Oliver got into a debate over whether Tommy was allowed to have an opinion. She wondered whether they realized that the issue was null and void since they actually agreed, but since she was entertained by their terrible logic she kept silent.

* * *

She started noticing the looks as she was walking to fifth period after lunch, telling herself that she was imagining it, she held her head high and kept walking. But walking to the library after school, she could no longer denying that people were staring, and whispering, and pointing; the latter was really hard to deny when it was so obvious. It wasn't the first time that she had been subjected to gossip, usually ridicule, from her peers so she sat down at her regular table and decided to ignore the stares and whispers.

"Felicity" Emma, her best friend, greeted; sitting down opposite her with a look of urgency on her face, "We need to talk."

"Okay" Felicity replied, not looking up from the book she'd just opened.

"Felicity, look at me" Emma said, waiting for her friend to look up. "There's a rumor going around school"

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Felicity said sarcastically.

"Laurel is going to try and get back with Oliver." Emma whispered, "Today, she's going to make a play for him."

* * *

Oliver finished his last class of the day and headed straight towards his locker, hoping to grab his stuff and make a quick escape before anybody caught him and tried to convince him to be apart of some crazy stunt. Going through his locker he ignored the whispers and stares of the people milling around the hall, simply resolving to get out more quickly.

"Ollie" Laurel greeted, casually leaning against the locker beside his. "Got a minute."

"Not really." He replied, not bothering with the usual politeness and false pleasantry his parents had taught him.

"Well I was just thinking that my parents are out of town for the weekend and I'm all by myself." Laurel said, in what she probably thought was a seductive tone, "Maybe you could come over, we could spend some time together, just us and catch up."

"No thank-you" He replied, closing the door of his locker, "I'm dating Felicity now, end of story."

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed, drawing more attention that she'd bargained for.

"Have a good weekend Laurel." Oliver smiled, walking away as people stared and whispered.

* * *

Felicity spent the weekend trying to keep herself busy and not think about Oliver, or Laurel, and especially not think about Oliver and Laurel together. Part of her, the logical part, had always known that Oliver would get sick of her, but it hadn't stopped her heart from falling head over heels in love with him.

When it came time to go back to school on Monday, she spent the entire morning avoiding Oliver, Laurel and anyone that might want to discuss anything over than nerd culture and their English teacher's unfortunate toupee. At lunch, she retreated to the library, deciding she would find a new book on computers.

Getting settled in one of the recliners in a quiet section of the library, she hoped that she wouldn't be disturbed.

"You've been avoiding me," A quite voice whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"I called you on Saturday night" She replied quietly. "Your mother said you were on a date."

"With Thea!" He chuckled, "Were you worried?"

"Your stunning, perfect ex-girlfriend tried to get back together with you and then your mother told me you were on a date with someone else Oliver." She replied, "You connect the dots."

"I'm sorry" He apologized. "I should have told you about Laurel, and I should have told you I was spending the weekend with Thea. But, I can make it up to you."

"Oh, do tell" She smiled, grinning as he leaned in for a kiss, "That's all you've got?"


End file.
